Safe with You
by pointless-writing
Summary: Paisley Dunn was a normal girl with a normal life before she came in counter with the Winchester boys when they saved her life. After that night she becomes a part of their family and continues to hunt with them meeting many other enemies and monsters on the way. She even falls in love with a winged creature. Will she ever know if he loves her back?


p class="MsoNormal"Safe with You/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A Castiel Fanfiction/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMain:/strong/em/span /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Paisley Dunn—long brown hair, big brown eyes. She stands 5'3 and has naturally tanned skin. She likes to hunt and she is really good at it too. When she isn't hunting she likes to draw, and sing. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Prologue/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maura why are we here?" I asked my twin sister. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You would think that twins would like somewhat similar things right? WRONG! Maura and I are completely opposites it is literally horrible living with her. Maura was the kind of girl who obsessed over everything, she would watch one episode of a tv show think one of the actors was hot and end up being boy crazy over them. This usually was never a onetime thing, it was every movie, tv show, book she ever watched or read. This week it was all about bloodsuckers and werewolves. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She claimed that she met a true vampire and that he wanted to meet at some weird club that I've never even heard of before. It was dark inside but I was still able to see due to the lights that were lit around the tables. We ordered a drink before walking around to finding this mysterious Robert she was taking about non-stop. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maura…is that you?" We heard a voice say and turned to find a handsome guy standing in front of us./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whoa." I breathed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know right," She said to me excitedly. "Yes, I'm Maura." She said stepping towards him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought I told you to come alone." He said with a stern voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know, but this is my twin sister, she's cool about this stuff." Maura said and he looked me up and down before nodding./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come with me." He grabbed our hands but I pulled it away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I could tell something was up. There is no way that someone this handsome claims out loud that he is a true vampire. It's not like these things really exist any way. I put my hands in my back pockets where I kept my phone just in case he tried anything with us. I was truly terrified about this, when we turned down the dark alley way, that's when I knew something was up. I carefully walked behind my sister and Robert trying to keep any eye on them to keep her safe. Yes, Maura and I fight all the time but if something every happened to her on my watch I could never forgive myself for it. She was a few minutes younger than me so I took it that we were each other responsibilities and I was my turn to keep her safe./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where are we?" I asked and they both turned towards me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Somewhere safe don't worry." Robert said and I nodded not buying it at all./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A man jumped behind Maura and grabbed her she started to scream. My eyes widened and I ran towards her but I couldn't Robert had me pulling my arms back. In the process of that my phone had fallen on the ground and I couldn't get to it. Robert pulled me close to him and spoke to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now we are going to watch your sister die, we're hungry and we can't wait. When my friend over there is done with her I'll move on to you." He explained and I felt tears run down my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let her go!" I said trying to stand my ground but I wasn't strong enough./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know what I have a better idea." The man who had my sister said and pinned her to the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I tried my hardest to run to her. The man pulled a knife out and cut his arm, he put it towards my sister mouth and smeared his blood all over her. He laughed evilly and turned towards me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let her go, we'll have the newbie over there kill her own sister." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Robert had thrown me to the ground and I quickly crawled over to my sister. I pulled her into my lap and she cried hard. I rocked her and moved her air out of her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Paisley…I'm scared." She cried out and I rocked her back and forth tears falling from my face as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's going to be okay Maura, hand in there." I said smiling small to try and reassure her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That's when Maura's teeth began to grow sharp, they started to get bigger and her eyes turned a blood shot red. I gasped and she looked up at me and slowly got up, her eyes stayed locked on me as we both stood up slowly. Tears flowed down faster, I knew somehow that she wasn't my sister anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal""GET DOWN!" I heard a husky voice say and I did as I was told./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I kneeled on the ground and closed my eyes hoping this was all a dream. I felt arms wrap around me and I started to thrash around hoping it wasn't those guys again. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clam down, clam down we are here to help. Dean I'm gonna need you to hurry up." He said and I opened my eyes to see that I was being help bridal style by a tall man with long hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where's my sister?" I asked and looked over his shoulder to see that her body was to the ground but her head was a little ways from it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I gasped and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I screamed in pain from the sight of it, two bodies all with their heads cut off. The man I guessed was Dean walked towards us and looked pissed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sam. One got away." He complained and they both ran towards a 67 Chevy Impala. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sam laid me down into the backseat and then got up to the front. They drove to a gross motel and helped me get out I was still crying that Maura was actually gone and they helped me inside. I sat on one of the beds and the sat next to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're sorry about your sister." Sam said and I looked up at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you have any other family that we can take you to?" Dean asked looking down at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shook my head and sighed wiping my tears./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, it was just me and my sister Maura, our parents passed a little while back from a car crash." I explained and they nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We hunt monsters for a living." Sam said and I looked at him confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My sister was not a monster." /p  
p class="MsoNormal""She was, she must have drank some of the blood of those vampires and that's what turned her." Dean said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They explained many things to me about demons, vampires and a lot of other super natural creatures that larked around that normal people don't know about. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Paisley." I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm Paisley Dunn, I want to hunt with you." I said and they looked at each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dunn? Was your father Charles Dunn?" Sam asked pulling a journal out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You dad knew our father, John Winchester."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well then, I guess this means we are family now we look out for each other and we keep each other safe." I said and they nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, let's get some sleep and talk more about this tomorrow." Dean said shaking his head before taking the other bed, Sam took the floor and was nice enough to give me the bed. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I made sure that Sam had enough blankets and pillows before falling asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This, this is where it all began. Where and why I started in the hunting business./p 


End file.
